


Odin and Nyx: Revised C to S - support

by Sketchione



Series: Fire Emblem Fates: Extra supports [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dark Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, New Family, Psychic Bond, Revelations Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchione/pseuds/Sketchione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revised version of Odin and Nyx's C to S supports.</p>
<p>Odin notices a dark aura washing over the camp and investigates it's source. Nyx just wants to read her book but notices another side to Odin...one outside of his dramatic act that not many people see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odin and Nyx: Revised C to S - support

**Author's Note:**

> They've got a lot more in common than you might think (loss of family, experiences with dark powers etc.) but the supports instead make Odin a ridiculous parody of himself. So...here's a support chain in which Odin isn't completely insensitive and ridiculous. Plus Ophelia with black hair is something we all need.

Odin/Nyx revised supports

C support

 

Odin: Aaaand tick! What’s next on the agenda of the mighty Odin Dark? Hm…I still have to organise Lord Leo’s clothes for the morrow. Hah! But of course!

Odin: I still have to attend that strategy meeti…w-what is this? My hero sense has activated! What is this power? This freezing, crushing power I now sense?! A blazing pressure has ignited within the mind of Odin Dark!

Odin: What ghastly fiends have I a strayed near to, to promote this aching sensation? Such pain and misery and suffering! A faceless? No! This is a magical aura, not carried by those of a weak mind. One entranced with the gift of umbral tidings such as myself?

Odin: But it is impossible! Impossible I say! I thought such a powerful weave not possible. Whoever is exerting it must be the strongest, most evil, vile sorcerer of these lands. A worthy opponent for the chosen hero. I must investigate before it fades.

Nyx: *Sigh*

Odin: Hm? What’s this? This power washing over me…it originates from within the camp! This foul creature has penetrated our border defences! 

Odin: Well no more…PREPARE TO BE VANQUISHED EVIL SPIRIT!

Nyx: Odin could you please be quieter? I’m trying to read.

Odin: Hm? Sorry about that young la…no way. No…could it be?

Nyx: What are you muttering about?

Odin: This power. This dark, dark aura…emanates from your person! 

Odin: I demand you tell me who you are, fiend! How did you get so far into camp without raising an alarm? Hm…too obvious. Clearly you’ve bewitched the guards with the same dark aura you now try to consume me with!

Nyx: Odin, could you take your ramblings elsewhere? I really don’t have time for you or your antics today.

Odin: You have read my mind, demon! How else would you know my name?

Nyx: …Are you being serious?

Odin: Odin Dark is always deadly serious!

Nyx: …

Nyx: I’m part of this army, same as you, Odin. I have been for quite a while.

Odin: Impossible! Or…no…it can’t be? Have I been blind this whole time to the presence so imbued with the darkness, surpassing even my own? 

Odin: No I refuse to believe it. You’ve simply casted a memory altering spell to make me believe you are one of us. Well no more I say!

Nyx: What? Odin, I’ve heard people say things like ‘he’s got his head in the clouds’ and the like but this is ridiculous.

Odin: How can it be possible I’ve missed seeing you this whole time? Perhaps it is that short stature of yours? Even then it seems unlikely I’d have missed this aura of darkness until now.

Nyx: I’ll tell you why, you cretin.

Nyx: You’ve been waving your arms around and spouting nonsense the whole short time I’ve been acquainted with you! You haven’t been paying attention to anything of value. Not Lord/Lady Avatar’s plans nor your own liege’s.

Nyx: Your head seems to permanently be in the clouds, just like everyone says. Usually I’m the first to ignore rumors but in this case I’ll make an exception.

Odin: …

Nyx: …You still don’t trust me. Of course. Let me put in terms even you can understand.

Nyx: What kind of attack plan would walking into the centre of an armies camp be, sitting down underneath this shaded tree, and get out a book to read? A poor offensive manoeuvre if I have ever seen one. There. Are you satisfied now?

Odin: …

Nyx: …

Odin: …

Nyx: …

Odin: …I cannot believe that.

Nyx: Why? Your face tells me you want to believe me and yet…something is holding you back. Your eyes are clear and your head firmly grounded. Not for lack of paying attention then. It is something else then…

Odin: You’d know all about it.

Nyx: What?

Odin: Your faces and lips speak the truth and yet it was the darkest of omens that led me to you in the first place.

Nyx: Speak English, Odin. I haven’t got time for fancies.

Odin: You must know of what I speak! The most chilling of auras emanates from your person. A dark cloud that has drawn me to you from the other side of the camp. It’s a wonder no one else has come running!

Nyx: …So that’s why. I thought you were just being your usual eccentric self but…no. 

Odin: No?

Nyx: No. No, no one else will come running. No, I’m not going to tell you why. I realise why you were drawn to me but…you have to ignore it. The feeling you speak of will fade.

Nyx: …

Nyx: See? All gone.

Odin: H-how did you do that? What was that spell? It’s like…tar and sludge and darkness and pain all mixed together surrounding you! How could one like you have been accepted into our ranks! I must consult Lord/Lady Avatar on the matter!

Nyx: …You do that.

Odin: W-what? You’re just going to…let me?

Nyx: If it’ll get you to leave then yes.

Odin: …But why am I the only one who can feel this…feeling? This is one time I must drop my act and not blame such a thing on being the chosen one. This is…different. (Odin leaves)

Nyx: …

Nyx: He’s smarter than he looks…when he’s not acting the fool, that is.

Nyx: I’ll…I’ll just have to avoid him. Apparently I’ve been doing a good job of that already and I haven’t even noticed. I don’t want any more unnecessary pain for either of us.

B support

 

Odin: Nyx.

Nyx: So you bothered to learn my name then?

Odin: How could I not? A woman of such mystery and rumor that flies about camp like flies of the summer.

Nyx: …Okay.

Odin: However, Odin Dark puts little stock in these rumors of yours, Nyx. A hero must make his own deductions and not rely on the gossip of the ordinary man. For I am not ordinary. I am…Odinary! 

Nyx: …

Odin: Come on that one was good! Pure gold I tell you.

Nyx: … *sigh*

Odin: Fine, fine. Yeesh. Tough crowd.

Odin. Anyway…believing unfounded words about a fellow soldier has never done anyone any good.

Nyx: So I’m a ‘fellow soldier’ now am I? That makes a change.

Odin: Ah but of course! I beg of your forgiveness! I was wrong to come to such a hasty conclusion about your place in camp. You were right I was just being unaware of my surroundings as per usual.

Nyx: …What do you want, Odin?

Odin: You know what I want. An explanation.

Nyx: Of what.

Odin: I’ve dropped my act for now, Nyx. I want to be civil. I’m making an effort here!

Nyx: Yes…yes you are. That’s…something. I now know you’re capable of not speaking like a moron.

Odin: When the people I care about face danger there is no time for theatrics.

Nyx: And what is this danger you speak of?

Odin: You know full well.

Nyx: …

Odin: The aura of darkness I sensed when we spoke before…it’s much fainter than before. I couldn’t sense it until I was standing next to you as I am now.

Odin: …But it is still there. Contained within you. I can feel it aching to break out. What has changed? Just how strong are your abilities to create…nay control such a vicious feeling?

Nyx: …You should have listen to the rumors. They do a better job of explaining me than I will.

Odin: I thought you said…

Nyx: Yes I know…but in this case the rumors are all true. I’m everything and more those people call me. Nyx the Nefarious. The lost child. The monster. 

Odin: Nyx…

Nyx: …Heh.

Nyx: Fascinating. You almost look as if you want to…help me. Comfort me. Yet, you and I would not be having this conversation if that were so.

Odin: …

Odin: I did not know this weighed so heavily on your mind, forgive me. But yes, you’re absolutely right I would do everything in my power as the chosen one to alleviate your curse. I can see from your face how it torments you.

Nyx: But…

Odin: You’re also right. I’m…wary of you, Nyx. The power I felt from you before…what I still feel now that I’m closer…it’s dangerous. Odin Dark knows full well the consequences of what would happen if you were to lose control of that power even for the briefest of seconds.

Odin: This whole encampment would be ripped apart by curses most foul.

Nyx: You think I don’t know that? I know I’m dangerous. A monster, even…but I promise you no harm will come to you or anyone you care about.

Odin: …

Nyx: You don’t believe me. That’s understandable.

Odin: I can tell you’re containing your aura now but before…it came to me like plague. I wasn’t anywhere near you and I still felt it. Don’t tell me you’ve got this completely under control because I wouldn’t be saying any of this if that was the case.

Nyx: …I…I still promise. It won’t happen again. This camp is safe.

Odin: …That doesn’t sound like the sort of thing anyone can promise. The farmer promises a full harvest yet cannot control the rays nor the rains that bring it. 

Nyx: …

Odin: I might be more inclined to accept your word if you tell me one thing.

Nyx:

Odin: Why did you lose control that day?

Nyx: …I…

Odin: Why did that inner darkness burst through and not stay contained as it is now? What did you mean that no one else could feel it? Why am I the only one?

Nyx: Because you’re the chosen one.

Odin: This is no laughing matter, Nyx. It’s only okay when I say that…and even then only ironically.

Nyx: Why do you care so much? Yes, I admit it! I lost my grip slightly the other day…but no harm came of it. I reigned myself in before you came blundering in.

Nyx: It’s natural to care about ones friends but there’s something different about you, Odin. You almost seem…desperate. Like there’s more to this than you’re telling.

Odin: D-don’t make this about me!

Nyx: You claim I’m the dangerous one but I can feel the darkness in you as you feel it in me.

Odin: Well MY darkness doesn’t threaten everyone in camp, does it?

Nyx: …I prefer the other Odin. The one waving his arms about and not asking questions.

Odin: I only ask them because I care about this camp’s safety.

Nyx: Which I have assured you many times is still completely fine!

Odin: Every instinct of mine says otherwise.

Nyx: …I don’t have to explain myself to you. I’ve tried to be reasonable but you’re not listening.

Odin: Just tell me what happened the other day and I’ll listen to that.

Nyx: …

Nyx I…I…have to…go now. (Nyx leaves)

Odin: …This isn’t over.

A support

 

Nyx: Odin.

Odin: Nyx.

Nyx: …

Odin: …

Odin: I want to apologise.

Nyx: You taken the words right out of my mouth.

Odin: Is that so? My heart soars at the prospect! I now realise my errors for the last time we talked.

Odin: While it’s true there is a great darkness within you, I was wrong to judge you so harshly. What I felt was a one off that has not been felt before or since.

Odin: In battle you fight our enemies with more drive than many I see and protect my allies…our allies…above even your own life. You throw yourself at them with reckless ease. That…isn’t the sign of a traitor. Forgive me.

Nyx: No…I’m sorry. You have every right to not trust me, no matter what I do on the battlefield. You’re right…the curses and powers I wield are sometimes too much for even me. I’m a danger to everyone here.

Odin: That’s what I thought…but you’re not. You’re one of us, Nyx. A loyal, dependable member of this army. 

Odin: The same…can’t be said for me.

Nyx: What do you mean?

Odin: I mean you were right about me. All I do is wave my arms around and make up cool sounding names. When it comes down to it you’re a much more valuable team member than I ever could be.

Nyx: Odin…

Nyx: That isn’t true. I told you before that when you drop your act you’re actually very reasonable and perceptive…and after what you’ve just said…I can see your kindness. Kinder than a monster like me deserves. 

Nyx: Which is why I have no qualms about explaining my actions earlier. 

Odin: Hah. You don’t have to feel obligated. I know whatever you’re keeping from me and the rest of us in camp must be for a good reason. I won’t pry.

Nyx: But I want to. I know you’re only worried about your friends and…that’s respectable.

Nyx: Look…I’m not saying we’re friends or anything but…you…you understand me more than most here. You’ve been in a similar situation to me, hence why you detected my power that day.

Odin: …

Nyx: *Sigh*

Nyx: I’ve earned my names for a reason, Odin. Even at a young age I was gifted with the dark arts. I could bend things to my will or shatter them if I so wished. I…I…was young and reckless with no regard for human life…or any other life for that matter.

Nyx: It wasn’t so much as losing control of my power but embracing it too far. After a particularly brutal massacre the power consumed me. I was frozen as I was…a young girl with no concept of consequence. 

Nyx: That was the consequence. An eternal reminder of my actions.

Odin: So what I felt…was that you losing control again? Was the book you were reading one of your spell books? 

Nyx: No…that’s not it. You see…when I killed those people…those innocents…my family finally abandoned me. They were good people and had turned a blind eye to my inferno for the longest time…but after that they couldn’t. Quite right too. I’m on my own now but…

Nyx: Despite me having no right to…I miss them. I miss my family dearly. That book I was reading was the only thing I have left of them now. It was given to me by my father. A scrapbook of memories…not a magic tome.

Odin: So that surge of energy…that darkness and pain…

Nyx: That was me briefly losing control of my emotions. Usually I try not to think of my family and how much I’d love to be their daughter again but…I rediscovered the book. I read it against my better judgment and all those memories just came flooding back. 

Nyx: The outpouring became tangled into my magics and flooded the camp.

Odin: So that’s why…

Odin: Oh Nyx…I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…I thought…I thought what I felt was a dark and dangerous curse meant to harm everyone…when in reality it was just your mind calling out for help. I apologise for accusing you like I did.

Nyx: Don’t. If anything I deserve a little more punishment. Even this body will never be enough.

Odin: And yet you’re the same person I saw throw herself in front of that mage the other day to save a fallen villager.

Nyx: …

Odin: I get it. You’ve done terrible things in the past. You’re not alone there…but it’s what you’re doing now that really counts. If you truly regret your actions then you have nothing to fear. I, Odin Dark, stake my name to that.

Nyx: …

Odin: …

Nyx: …Thank you, Odin. You’ve made me feel a little better.

Odin: I guess it’s time for my side of the story then.

Nyx: …

Odin: You said it yourself. You said there was another reason I was so wary of what I thought was your cursing. 

Odin: I…I’ve been involved with dark powers before. I saw my friends and family ripped away by the darkest of omens. My own parents…

Odin: I swore from then one that I’d let no one else I cared for go the same way. Never again. When I felt that aura, Nyx…it reminded me, just for a second, of the horrors of that time.

Nyx: …I suspected as much. I saw worry and age in your eyes I thought only I knew of myself. You’ve been through a lot more than you’ve told anyone, am I correct?

Odin: …Yes. But how is it only I sensed your outburst of pain and darkness that day? Others like me fight for the same cause and they’ve suffered as I had to. What separates me from them?

Nyx: It’s because you’ve taken the path of magic. Your friends in arms, the two others, have restricted themselves to physical weapons. You, on the other hand have tapped into the magical ether. You can sense when it is disturbed, such as you did that day.

Odin: But that would mean…

Nyx: Yes. I feel your pain and sorrow just as you felt mine. It’s why I’ve decided to tell you any of this. Anyone else I might not trust…but you, Odin, have earned it.

Odin: …I said I thought what felt with you was like the darkness I felt back home. I was wrong. You’re nothing like what we had to face. 

Odin: You’re kind, compassionate, and a person I trust with my life…whether you think you’re deserving of that or not. 

Nyx: Odin…

Odin: I said I’d never let anyone else I cared for be hurt again. 

Odin: I now extend that hand of friendship to you, Nyx.

Nyx: …Odin are you sure?

Odin: Fight alongside me, Nyx! Fight to protect this world and the people we care about from the horrors I’ve seen! Fight not as an ally…but as an equal. I would be glad to call you such.

Nyx: …

Nyx: …Those words are perhaps more than I could ever deserve or hope for…but I welcome them.

Nyx: Thank you, Odin.

Odin: You deserve it, Nyx. The pleasure is all mine.

S support

 

Odin: What will you do after the war, Nyx?

Nyx: …Where is this coming from, Odin?

Odin: I-I’m just curious. I’m allowed you know!

Nyx: …I honestly don’t know. Move far away and isolate myself from people once again I presume.

Odin: What? Why? You’ve done great things for this army, Nyx! People can count on you for help. You’re needed!

Nyx: Heh…no.

Nyx: People will have ‘the mighty Odin Dark’ to rely on. There’s no need for me to stay. 

Odin: I…I see. See the thing about that is…um…I’m not staying either.

Nyx: You’re not? 

Odin: No. I must return to my homeland once more. T-that’s why I wanted to know…

Nyx: …Know what?

Odin: …

Nyx …

Odin: …Will you ever see your parents again?

Nyx: That’s…a very personal question, Odin. A very serious one at that.

Odin: I know and you have every right not to tell me its answer but…it would give me peace.

Nyx: You’re not making any sense, Odin…but I’ve told you many things already. Things I don’t usually tell people. I think….I think I can trust you with this information.

Odin: …

Nyx: Honestly…no. I don’t think I’ll ever see my parents again. Even if I knew where they were I wouldn’t go looking. To them and the rest of the world I’m still Nyx the Nefarious. They have every right to disown me.

Nyx: Besides…that was a long time ago. Even if I’d left on better terms it has been many years since I last saw them, whether my body reflects that or not. We’d have still grown apart.

Nyx: So…no. I won’t see my parents again.

Odin: I see.

Nyx: You see? Is that it? I hope there’s a good reason for all this secrecy, Odin.

Odin: There is I assure you. Well…kind of. It really depends on how you look at it.

Nyx: Just tell me. I’m intrigued as to what you will do with such sensitive information.

Odin: Right…

Odin: Do you remember when I talked about my own parents, Nyx?

Nyx: …Yes.

Odin: I won’t ever see them again either. Not by choice, mind you. They’re…not in this world anymore. In any world. They’re gone.

Nyx: …

Odin: I only asked you about your parents because…well…if there was even the slightest chance you would reconcile with them then I could never ask you what I’m about to.

Odin: Nyx…both of us have seen great darkness in our lives. Both of us have lost things dear to us. I too will never see my family again. But…I was hoping that we could make a new one. Together.

Nyx: O-Odin! You’re n-not suggesting…?

Odin: I am, Nyx. I’ve grown to care about you in a way I’ve never felt before. I…I love you.

Nyx: …But I’ve done so many things. Terrible things. I can’t return those feelings. It wouldn’t be fair to you.

Odin: You think you’re the only monster? I’ve done bad things too. Things I’d rather forget. But I know that both of us deeply regret what we have done…and together we might build a new future.

Nyx: …

Odin: …Well it was a nice sentiment anyway. I can see the path of Odin Dark doesn’t speak to yours as much as I’d hoped. No matter. I shall see myself out.

Nyx: Odin wait!

Odin: …

Nyx: I…are you sure about your love for me?

Odin: As sure as the stars do shine!

Nyx: Then…

Odin: W-whoa! What is this feeling?! It’s like before. An aura radiating out from your entire being, Nyx! But…it isn’t filled with sorrow and pain anymore! An ecstatic wave of happiness flows across my mind! Does this mean…?

Nyx: It does, Odin. I’m…I’m so happy you feel the same way. I’ve loved you for quite some time now but never acted because of who I am. But hearing you say what you have…it brings joy to heart that I thought I’d never feel again.

Odin: Nyx…

Nyx: I have nothing here anymore. There’s nothing left in this world for me and by the sound of things there isn’t anything for you either. Let us travel to your homeworld be it near or far! I’d be honored to be your wife, Odin. An equal once more. 

Odin: It shall be done. A tale of Odin Dark and Nyx the…hm…

Nyx: What is it?

Odin: You’re going to need a new moniker. The Nyx I know and love isn’t nefarious in the least. A new life with a new name. A parallel to my own. Oh this was meant to be!

Nyx: …What?

Odin: It matters not. Nyx the…not…nefarious?

Nyx: …Heh…Haha…Ahahahaha!

Odin: H-hey it’s hard coming up with names on the spot okay?

Nyx: No, no, Odin. It’s just…I haven’t laughed like that in a long time. Truly you are the one for me.

Odin I’m glad to hear it! And so the tale of Odin Dark and Nyx the Not-Nefarious begins! Ready when you are.

Nyx: Oh Odin…I’m ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I can feel better about pairing the two and getting a magical, black haired Ophelia. In the original supports I just wouldn't have felt right. 
> 
> I took some liberties but hey who doesn't? It's fanfiction!


End file.
